1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved, highly practical, manually operated, fluid control valve which utilizes a stationary, plug-like, angular flow-directing, passageway-defining seating part, and a stem part that fully encloses the periphery and one end of the seating part and is rotatable thereabout for controlling flow of fluid outwardly of the passageway. A phase of the invention deals with an improved flow direction changing valve that may be assembled and disassembled from one end of its housing without disconnecting its fluid inlet and outlet lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common type of control valve for fluid flow, such as in household installations, employs a so-called compression type of sealing action. In this type, a resilient gasket is compressed by the use of a threaded stem that advances into and out of a sealing relation with a substantially planar seat in the valve body. There has been a need for a really simple, inexpensive and easily assembled and disassembled, efficient valve device or unit that will provide an improved type of sealing action without the need for a conventional compression seal and that will facilitate maintenance thereof.
An improved, straight-line flow type of valve unit is set forth in our copending application Ser. No. 411,246. It, like the present construction, employs an oblique type of flow controlling sealing gasket, but, on the basis of a requirement to restrict, deals particularly with a unit which provides a longitudinal through-flow passage of fluid therethrough.